Beauty vs Elegance
by Black Ninja Star
Summary: A deathmatch featuring Neptune and Venus *finished*
1. Introduction

Elegance vs Beauty: The Neptune/Venus deathmatch  
  
This is kind of an apology for letting Mercury win.  
  
I apologize for taking so long. As for the Pluto/Saturn deathmatch, I'm in the process of picking the commentators  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. (I wish I Did)  
  
Amy: Welcome to another edition of Sailor Deathmatch. I'm Amy Mizuno  
  
Tirsta: I'm Trista Meioh. Today, there will be a deathmatch like no other. An outer/inner matchup between 2 beautiful women. Their elements are love and water, but these two are not afraid to kick some butt.   
  
Amy: It's interesting how these two can get along so well.  
  
Trista: I wouldn't say that.  
  
Amy: Really, why?  
  
Trista: Remember when Mina and Serena met her, how Mina called her "Miss Perfect hair and skin?"  
  
Amy: So, it's not going to be a calm fight?  
  
Trista: No.  
  
Amy: It's going to be a name-calling, nail-breaking, hair-pulling slaugterfest?  
  
Trista: Pretty much.  
  
Amy: *rubs hands* Goodie. Well let's get started. Representing the Inner Senshi, Sailor Venus!  
  
*I'm Your Venus plays in the background as Sailor Venus rides in the stadium on a clam. The crowd cheers.*  
  
Amy: How did she get a clam that big?  
  
Trista: *shrugs* Hold on, I think that clam is still alive  
  
*The clam opens it's mouth and throws Sailor Venus off the top*  
  
Amy: *watching Venus fall* that's going to leave a mark.  
  
*The clam stands up and walks away*  
  
Trista: That was wierd. Representing the Outer Senshi (and let's just hope nothing happens to her), Sailor Neptune  
  
*Sailor Neptune walks in the stadium*  
  
Amy: What happened to the music  
  
Trista: The CD Player malfunctioned *kicks it*  
  
Neptune fan: We must help her *starts to ooh*  
  
Amy: Look at this! The whole stadium s starting to ooh.  
  
*Some rose petals start to fall from the stadium*  
  
Trista: That's so cool.  
  
Amy: It was rather off key  
  
Trista: It's the thought that counts  
  
Amy: I can't argue with that. We now go to our referee, Duo Maxwell  
  
Duo: You each have 60 seconds to cause the most damage on each other.  
If there is a tie, there will be a 30 tiebreaker. Back to you.  
  
Amy: Venus has matured from when she was Sailor V. With 3 powerful attacks she will give Neptune a run for her money.  
  
Trista: Neptune is still a force to be reckoned with, but she has to be careful now or it will be a repeat of the Neptune/Mercury match.  
  
Amy: We'll take a short break and when we return, you'll see round 1 of this match.  
  
A/n: As always, ideas will be taken for this match.  
  
Black Ninja Star 


	2. Let the name calling begin!

Here's round 2!  
  
Trista: Welcome back. Today's deathmatch is between Neptune and Venus. we are just about to begin.  
  
Duo: Will the 2 senshi step forward?  
  
*Neptune and Venus step in the ring*  
  
Duo: Remember the rules, try and keep it clean. Touch hands and begin!  
  
Amy: Venus starts out with the coconut crusher!  
  
Trista: Neptune seems a little bit dazed. Venus is lauching another attack.  
  
Venus: Cresent Beam!  
  
Amy: Neptune blocks the attack. She is launching her attack.  
  
Neptune: Deep Submerge!  
  
Trista: Venus is hit. Neptune walks up to Venus and gives her a shoulder throw.  
  
Amy: That has to hurt.  
  
Trista: You're telling me. Venus is getting up, and Neptune launches her attack.  
  
Neptune: Submarine Reflection!  
  
Amy: Venus is blown away by that attack. She gets closer to Neptune and is launching her attack.  
  
Venus: Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
Trista: Neptune launches her attack!  
  
Neptune: Submarine Reflection!  
  
Amy: Their attacks meet in the middle and explode.  
  
Neptune: I am not shocked by your love and beauty, you air-headed ditz!  
  
Venus: You will be, girl-lover!  
  
Trista: Neptune is launching her attack.  
  
Neptune: Deep Submerge!  
  
Amy: Oh no! Venus can't block in time! She is hit. She is struggling to keep standing. Neptune walks over to Venus and launches her attack!?! Is she crazy? I can't watch!?! *covers eyes*  
  
Trista: This is going to be ugly!  
  
Neptune: Submarine Reflection!  
  
Trista: Venus is hit point blank by the attack. She is blown away and lands on the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
Duo: The winner is Sailor Neptune!!  
  
*Neptune bows. Venus twitches*  
  
Neptune: *to Venus* Is that all you got?  
  
Trista: Eek! That last attack was ugly!  
  
Amy: Is it safe to look now?  
  
Trista: Yes.  
  
Amy: Neptune scares me. *crawls into corner and hides*  
  
Trista: Round two is coming up, so dont't go away! Move over, Amy! *crawls into same corner and hides*  
  
A/N: That was ugly. *shakes head* Round 2 is coming soon!  
  
Black Ninja Star 


	3. More name calling

A/N: Here is chapter 3 of the Neptune/Venus Deathmatch  
  
Trista: One question, how did you win against Neptune?  
  
Amy: The author has a bias against me.  
  
Trista: You gotta love 'em.  
  
Amy: Yes you do. *realizes the camera is rolling* Hehe... Welcome back. Neptune leads the match 1-0.  
  
Trista: *sweatdrops* We are ready to start round 2.  
  
Duo: Will the two senshi step forward?  
  
*Neptune and Venus step forward*  
  
Duo: Touch hands and begin!  
  
Trista: Venus launches her first attack.  
  
Venus: Crescent Beam!  
  
Amy: Neptune blocks the attack. She launches her first attack.  
  
Neptune: Deep Submerge!  
  
Trista: Venus jumps out of the way and hits Neptune with Wink Sword. I haven't seen that attack since the Silver Millineum.  
  
Amy: Damn, you are old!  
  
Trista: *holds time staff in hands* You want to make something of it?  
  
Amy: 0_0 Nope! Neptune tries to shoulder throw Venus.  
  
Trista: She can't do it! Venus has flipped Neptune in the air.  
  
Amy: She lands on her feet. Venus is launching her attack!  
  
Venus: Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
Trista: Neptune can't block in time and she is hit.  
  
Venus: Not shocked by my love and beauty, eh Neptune? Trust me, you will be!  
  
Amy: Neptune is launching her attack!  
  
Neptune: Submarine Reflection!  
  
Trista: Venus launches her attack.  
  
Venus: Love-me chain!  
  
Amy: Look at this! The chain wrapped around Neptune's attack!  
  
Trista: Venus brings her chain back and the combined attacks land on the ground causing a big explosion.  
  
Amy: Unfortunaly, it explodes where Neptune is standing.   
  
Trista: Ouch!  
  
Amy: Neptune is wobbling, but she launches an attack!  
  
Neptune: Deep Submerge!  
  
Trista: Venus is hit. Neptune launches another attack!  
  
Neptune: Submarine Reflection!  
  
Amy: Venus jumps over the attack and gives Neptune a coconut crusher!  
  
Trista: Neptune falls to the ground and it looks like she's not getting up.  
  
Duo: The winner is Sailor Venus!  
  
*The crownd cheers*  
  
Venus: *stands over Neptune's body* You're pathetic!  
  
Trista: Wow. What an outstanding peformance from Sailor Venus!  
  
Amy: Round 3 is coming up after this break  
  
A/N: Before round three comes, I'm going to put a little commercial break.  
  
Black Ninja Star! 


	4. Venus Essence

*Trumpet Fanfare*  
  
This is my first commerical. Please handle with care and enjoy!  
***********************************************  
Duo is sitting on a couch and watching t.v.  
  
Duo: *remote in hand* This is so boring   
  
Annoucer guy: Do you have a problem with your hair?  
  
Duo: Yes I do.  
  
A.G: Does your hair lack life?  
  
Duo: I answered that question already.  
  
A.G: No, you didn't.   
  
Duo: *mocking tone* Yes, it does lack life.  
  
A.G: Don't mock me. Your prayers have been answered. Introducing Venus essence. With 22 vitamins and minerals, it will make your hair lively and shine brighter than the sun.   
  
Duo: Nothing shines brighter than the sun.  
  
A.G: Play along, okay kid? Your hair will after using it. Don't believe me? Listen to these satisfied customers.  
  
Duo: *rolls eyes*  
  
Kaolinite: My hair used to be so dull using those other shampoos. I tried Venus essence. Now look what I can do! *extends hair* It's makes it a lot easier to fight those annoying sen----  
  
A.G: That was a bad example. So try Venus Essence today. It will be the highlight of your life. *mutters* Pony tail-wearing freak.  
  
Duo: That's it! *chases after the annoucer guy*  
  
Warning: Do not take internally. Do not mix with Neptune Essence or your hair will turn light blue and Neptune won't be happy. Keep out of reach of children, monsters and boy bands. No cute furry animals were harmed, although Duo did beat the crap out of the announcer guy.   
  
**************************************  
  
copyright 2002 


	5. The Final Round

Trista: *blinks* That commercial was interesting.  
  
Amy: Let's never speak of it again.  
  
Trista: Yes... Welcome back. The match is tied 1-1. We have a special guest today with us, Sailor Uranus.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Glad to be here.  
  
Trista: Where's Jupiter?  
  
Sailor Uranus: Couldn't make it. She sent cookies though. *hands Trista jar*  
  
Cookie Monster: Cookies! *jumps into jar*  
  
Amy: Oh man, I was hungry too.  
  
Sailor Uranus: *whispers* Here's another jar.  
  
Amy: Thank you. *takes cookie*  
  
Trista: What do you think of the match so far?  
  
Sailor Uranus: What can I say? These girls are giving all they got and suprising everyone with new attacks. I can't wait for the next round to start.  
  
Trista: Who do you think is going to win?  
  
Sailor Uranus: Can't tell. It could go either way.  
  
Amy: Wanna make a little wager?  
  
Trista: $20 says Venus wins.  
  
Amy: I'm with Trista.  
  
Sailor Uranus: I'll go with Neptune.  
  
Trista & Amy: You're on!  
  
Amy: The match is about to start.  
  
Duo: Will the two Senshi step forward?  
  
*Neptune and Venus step to the middle of the ring*  
  
Duo: Last round, you know the rules by now. Touch hands and begin!  
  
Trista: Ooh! Neptune didn't see that coming.  
  
Amy: No she didn't. What a punch  
  
Trista: Neptune seems dazed. Venus launches her attack.  
  
Venus: Crescent Beam!  
  
Sailor Uranus: Neptune blocks the attack and she launches her attack.  
  
Neptune: Submarine Reflection!  
  
Trista: Venus launches her attack.   
  
Venus: Crescent Beam.  
  
Amy: The two meet and cause a bright explosion.  
  
Trista: Neptune launches her attack.  
  
Neptune: Deep Submerge!  
  
Trista: Venus is hit hard that attack. Neptune launches another attack.  
  
Neptune: Submarine Reflection!  
  
Amy: *crawls on the desk* Venus is on the ground. This could be it.  
  
Trista: No, it's not over. Venus gets up and attacks with Wink Sword.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Wait! Neptune grabs the swords and triwls her like a lasso.  
  
Amy: Neptune lets go and Venus is thrown to the top of the stands. *desk starts to creak under her*   
  
Duo: Hold on. We have to wait for Venus to get down.  
  
*Jeopardy music plays*  
  
Neptune: *reads a magazine*  
  
Uranus and Trista: *playing cards*   
  
Amy: Venus is being passed down from the stands a la mosh pit. She arrives at the 5th row and jumps from there to the centre of the stadium.  
  
Duo: Welcome back. Touch hands and begin.  
  
Neptune: Deep Submerge!  
  
Amy: Venus didn't see that coming. She is hit hard by that attack.  
  
Uranus and Trista: ...  
  
Amy: A little help here!?  
  
Trista: Oh, right. Neptune launches her attack.  
  
Neptune: Deep Submerge!  
  
Venus: Love Chain!  
  
Amy: Whoa! Venus grabbed Neptune's attack in mid-air and brings it down.  
  
Trista: Neptune jumps out the way and launches her attack.  
  
Neptune: Submarine Reflection!  
  
Sailor Uranus: Sailor Venus jumps over the attack.  
  
Neptune: This is too easy. Dragon Rise!  
  
Sailor Uranus: What was that?  
  
Trista: Dragon rise! I haven't seen that since the Silver Millenium.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Damn, you are old!  
  
Trista: *smacks Uranus with time staff*  
  
Amy: That had to hurt. Poor Sailor Uranus. Anyways, Venus is hit hard by that attack. She regains her composure and launches her attack.  
  
Venus: Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
Trista: Neptune launches her attack.  
  
Neptune: Submarine Reflection!  
  
Amy: Neptune's attack went through Venus's and has hit her. *crawls on the desk* Venus is trying to form an attack but she can't.   
  
Trista: Neptune has that gleam in her eyes. She is powering up and launching an attack.  
  
Neptune: Deep Submerge!  
  
Sailor Uranus: That attack has hit Venus really hard. This could be it.  
  
Duo: 1, 2, 3! *points to Neptune* The winner is Sailor Neptune!!  
  
*Crowd is cheering madly. Neptune bows and waves to the crowd*  
  
Neptune: Elegance rules!  
  
Sailor Uranus: Pay up!  
  
Amy and Trista: *grumbling*  
  
Trista: That was an excellent fight.   
  
Amy: I have one question: Isn't Neptune a combination of both beauty and elegance?  
  
Trista: Yes.  
  
Amy: Just wanted to clear that up. Special thanks to Sailor Uranus for coming today.  
  
Sailor Uranus: *counting money*  
  
Trista: Never mind. See you next week for the Pluto/Saturn match.  
  
Amy: Why did you hit Uranus?  
  
Trista: She knows better than to insult my age. You're inexperienced.  
  
Sailor Uranus: You know, the camera is still on.  
  
Trista: Aw s***!  
  
A/N: Whew! That took a long time. The original was deleted so I had to type this all over again. I don't own:  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Gundam Wing  
  
Cookie Monster (He's from Sesame Street) He rules!  
  
I do own the commercial for Venus Essence but not the idea. Please ask permission before you use it.  
  
*sighs* That was long. Happy New Year! Don't Drink and Drive!  
  
Black Ninja Star :-) 


End file.
